Trying To Survive
by Future Mrs. Grimes
Summary: With the apocalypse going on Gabriella's just trying to stay alive but when she runs into her childhood friend Daryl and his brother Merle how will things go? Daryl/OC Glenn/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Georgia summer day when a 8 year old Gabriella Raine moved from a large farm to a small town. She sure was gonna miss the country life style, cows, horse, chickens, barns, and green grass as far as you can see.

She walked around introducing herself to all her neighbors. She learned that the people around here weren't to nice, not at all like her previous neighbors. They were all church going fellows with nice kids and a good marriage. The people around here were mean and nasty, with babies and not even knowing who the daddy was. Gabriella decided to give it one last try and knocked on a worn down door with rusty hinges. A boy with piercing baby blue eyes no more than 2 or 3 years older than herself opened.

"Who are you?" He asked coming outside and closing the door behind him.

"My names Gabriella Raine. Who are you?" I asked my country accent coming out just a bit.

"_Gabriella Raine_ I'm Daryl Dixon. Why are ya here?"

"Well I'm new 'round here and I thought I'd go around and introduce myself," I said cheerfully.

He eyed me head to toe probably wondering why I was wearing cowboy boots, a plaid dress, and pigtails in this neighborhood.

"And let me guess, yer' from the country?" He asked.

"Yep. Born and raised in Tennessee." I said proudly.

"So yer' some country hick? What ya doing 'round here?" He asked.

I was taken aback by what he called me, "I'm not _some country hick_."

"Seems like it to me," He said leaning against the rotting door frame.

"Whatever. I was tryin' to be nice but if ya don't wanna be nice back I'll just leave," I said taken a step towards the steps.

"Hey. Gabby wait," He called after me.

"Yes Daryl?" I asked turning around.

"I didn't mean to be a jerk. See ya 'round?" He asked.

"Yeah. See ya 'round," I said smiling.

He nodded and walked inside. I walked back to my house sat on the couch smiled and thought, _"Maybe it won't be so bad around here."_

"What you smiling for?" My daddy asked me.

"Nothin'," I said.

"Well I talked to some families 'round here and they all said the same thing, _Stay away from the Dixons. _I don't know what the kids are like but I had a little run in with their dad and I don't like 'em. So ya best take their advice and stay away."

He couldn't have been talking about Daryl, he seems so nice.

"Okay I will daddy," I lied.

"Thanks sweetie pie, now come on lets unpack these boxes."

After unloading most of boxes I was feeling a bit adventurous.

"Hey daddy. Imma go explore, is that aright?" I asked.

"Sure just don't go too far. We don't know these people," He said.

"Okay," I said as he continued to unpack some more boxes.

I walked out the back door that led to some woods. I walked through the woods making sure I didn't step on any snakes or anything. After a while the trees cleared and there was a small creek with beautiful blue water. I looked around and saw someone sitting down with their feet in the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone else was here," I said turning to leave.

"No. Stay," A familiar voice said.

"Dixon?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," He said looking into the water.

"Oh, hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," He said not paying much attention to me.

"It sure is beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, wanna git' in?" He asked.

"I wish, I don't got my bathin' suit," I said.

"You don't gotta have yer' bathin' suit," He said.

I looked at him confused and he stood up and jumped in.

"Goodness Dixon. Ain't it cold?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all. Come on in," He said laughing softly.

"No, it's way to cold for me."

Next thing I know I'm getting pulled in.

"Aahh," I screamed.

I heard Daryl laughing.

"Yer' horrible," I said splashing him.

He laughed and covered his eyes.

I smiled and started floating on my back.

"Now ain't ya happy you got in?" He asked.

"I didn't git' in, I was pulled in," I corrected.

"Same dif," He said.

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

"Trust me. You spend enough time with me and you'll be outta that girly phase," He said.

"Who said I wanna be outta my girly phase?" I asked smiling.

"Trust me ya'll like it better when you toughen up," He said.

"Whatever you say Dixon," I said climbing out.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked.

"Back home, should be havin' dinner soon," I said, "You can come over if you want."

"Nah. Yer' folks wouldn't want a Dixon over. I should be gettin' back too," He said.

"Whatever Daryl. Meet back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe this time I'll teach you how to fish," He said getting out.

"Sounds great, see ya tomorrow," I said.

"See ya tomorrow," He said and walked off.

I smiled and walked back home, still soaking wet.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. If I get 1 or more reviews I'll continue..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This should of been up earlier but the computer hates me and decided to delete everything I did anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The sun beat down on Gabby making her sweat. It felt like the sun was getting closer, or maybe she was just getting weaker. She rubbed the sweat from her neck, she should of tied her hair up when she had the chance, that hair tie was long gone up now.

"Sure is hot," She said aloud even though no one was listening.

She really needed to find a group or at least one person, she was tired of talking to herself, she'd eventually go crazy. Gabby was always a talker, that's one of the reasons behind her nickname.

Every once in a while she'd sing, softly she didn't want to attract walkers. She loved to sing, before the apocalypse she even wanted to be singer, that'd never happen now. Nothing she really wanted before could happen, getting married, having kids, getting a big old house, old fashioned stuff like that. She sighed, she always over thought and that caused her to be stressed, she decided to sing it always help when she felling stress or angry or sad or nervous, it pretty much helped with everything.

She took a deep breath and started,

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,"_

Her voice was quiet and soft, I swear everything just stopped for a second, the birds, the bees, the shufflers, everything.

_"Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone,"_

She smiled when she saw a bird fly by that was trying to find where the noise was coming from, he or she don't notice it was her singing.

_"Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

She trudged on, hoping to find somewhere to sleep, at least.

* * *

After a while of walking Gabby came across a small cabin. She looked around and saw a bunch of dead walkers, plus the door was moldy, the curtains inside were ripped, the grass and flowers in the garden were long dead, and the hinges were a bit rusted, but other then that everything else was fine.

It looked like it had been abandoned for a while but she couldn't be sure. She walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath.

She looked around and noticed a flower pot. It stood out all the other flowers were planted directly in the soil in the garden and were dead. This one was still alive, she went and felt it, yep plastic.

_"Jackpot,"_ She thought.

Lifting the flower pot she found a small key. She tried in the door and it opened easily. She slowly walked in the door creaking as she opened it. She looked around checking every room, making sure there was no hidden walkers.

Something definitely happened here though. The shower curtains were ripped, blood splattered in the tub, some blood on the floor in different spots, bloody sheets in the clothes basket, and used bandages and other medical supplies in the trash.

She double checked then headed to the kitchen. She checked every cabinet but no food. There was a flashlight, some candle, a bunch of matches, a little bit of water, and a bed. An actual bed!

She locked the door, checked every window, made sure they were locked, doubled checked the doors and windows, then headed to bed.

She laid in the bed but couldn't fall asleep. So she went and checked the drawers seeing if there was any clothes that would fit her. She found some clothes her size. Some shorts, a tank top, 3 t-shirts, some underwear, and even a bra.

She searched the house some more and found a bag she could put all the stuff she had in. Satisfied she laid in the bed and fell asleep, but she still wondered what happened here.

* * *

When she woke up she sadly had to leave, she grabbed her bag filled with clothes and everything else she found and walked outside. She put the key back where she found it, in case the owner came back or she needed to hold out there again. She can never be too safe.

Eventually she came to a highway cluttered with abandoned cars. Someone even spray painted _**DEAD END! Turn back**_** now!** on one of them. She decided to take the car's advice and headed towards the woods.

A little bit into the woods a lonely shuffler passed by, a boy, teens in a wife beater and some shorts obviously dead for a while 'cause his face was rotten and he smelled really bad. Taking a deep breath she took out the small hunting knife she kept in her boot, and quietly stabbed it in the head. She wiped of the gooey, dark blood on a rag she kept in her back pocket and shoved it back in her boot in one swift movement.

She felt bad for the poor guy, her mind started wandering to who he could have been before he was infected.

"One less dead guy roamin' 'round," She told herself.

She sighed and started back on her quest. After what seemed like hours of walking she saw a lake of some sorts and jumped in. Looking around she decided it was probably the quarry that Daryl was supposed to take her to years ago.

_"To late now,"_ I thought, _"Hes probably dead."_

But the more I thought about the more I didn't believe it, the Dixon boys were strong if anybody was alive it was them.

She saw something moving across the lake and squinted her eyes. It looked like people! Actually people! She hadn't seen people in over a month!

She got out of the water and decided to go check it out. There was a bunch of girls sitting in a group washing clothes was my guess.

I slowly approached them and said, "Are y'all alive?"

They jumped but answered yes.

"Y'all got a group?" I ask.

"Yeah, not far from here," One says.

"Could I join?" I ask, "I won't be no trouble. Hell I'll help out even."

"Yeah, come on sweetie," A nice black lady says helping me up, "When's the last time you've eaten?"

"About 3 or 4 days," I said.

"Oh hell. Well come on we'll get you all fed and get you some water too. I think Daryl just got back from hunting should-"

I cut her off, "Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

"Yeah. You know him?" She asked.

"Yeah I know him," I said, "Come on."

I practically ran back to camp, when I got there someone started asking questions about but I really didn't care. I asked the kind lady where Daryl was and she pointed to a little camp away from everybody else, kinda what I expected though. I ran to the tent and unzipped the door.

"What the hell?!" I heard one of the Dixon boys say.

I popped my head in, "Guess who?"

"Holy shit," I heard Daryl say, getting up and coming outside, "Gabby?"

"The one and only," I say laughing.

He smiles and hugs me, I rap my arms around his neck standing on my tiptoes.

"Girl, I thought ya were dead," He said releasing me from his grasp.

"But I ain't," I said proudly, "Survived 'cause what you taught me."

"Well glad ta be of service," He said making me laugh.

"Merle! Git' yer' ass out here! Gotta somethin' to show ya!"Daryl called.

Merle slowly gets out the tent and rubs his eyes.

"What the hell ya want?" He asks.

"Look who it is," Daryl says.

Merle opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Is that little Gabby?" He asks.

"Yep," I say and walk towards him.

He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder.

"Light as ever," He says chuckling.

"Damn Merle. We ain't kids anymore," I say laughing.

"I know," He says taking me off his shoulders, he always was like a brother to me.

"What ya doin' 'round here?" He asks.

"Was at the quarry and saw some people. Said somethin' 'bout Daryl and I took off runnin'."

"Ya always did like Daryl," Merle said teasingly.

"I did not," I said shooting him a glare.

"Then ya liked old Merle?" He asked jokingly.

"Eww, gross," I said punching him playfully.

"Well we should be introducin' ya to everybody," Daryl said.

"Okay," I said walking next to Daryl.

We walked back to the nice lady and some guy.

"Sorry 'bout stormin' off earlier, had to go see my guys," I said.

"Its fine," The guy said, "What your name?"

"Names Gabriella Raine, but you can call me Gabby," I said sticking out my hand.

"Shane Walsh and this is Jacqui. Seems like ya already know the Dixons. Jacqui told me you haven't ate in a while. That true?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thought ya said ya were doin' good?" Daryl asked.

"No, I said I was surviving," I corrected him.

"Y'all better get some food in her before I blow a casket. Can't have ya dying on me," Daryl said.

Shane brought back a plate of squirrel I'm guessing either Merle or Daryl killed. I ate it up faster then I've ever eaten before.

"Damn woman, you really were hungry," Daryl joked.

"Shut up Dixon," I said punching him lightly.

"Oww," He said sarcastically.

I shot him a glare and he smirked.

"Fuck you," I said causing him to laugh.

I stood up and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be giving me the tour or some shit?"

"Yeah, come on."

We walked around and he introduced me to everybody, afterwards we were sitting at the quarry hanging our feet in the water.

"'Member when you were supposed to take me here?" I asked.

"Yep, those were the days." He answered.

"Sure were, only thing I had to were 'bout was you and your daddy."

"Can we forget about that?" He asks.

"Sure," I said, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How 'bout yer' first boyfriend?" He asked chuckling slightly.

"Oh you mean Mark?" I asked and he nodded, "Oh that poor boy. You were so mean to him."

"Hey, he was an ass. You gotta admit that."

"He was but you didn't have to beat the shit out of him," I said laughing.

"Ain't no man gonna yell at you without getting their ass kicked," He said and I pushed him in the water.

"Hey!" He said.

I laughed and he grabbed my waist and pulled me in too.

I started splashing and we went to war. Finally he called a truce and we got out and dried off.

But when we were walking back Daryl started spinning up the towel and popping it and it really hurt.

"Daryl Stop!" I yelled laughing.

He continued to do it and I started running.

He chased after me and I hid behind a tree, when he came up I popped out and scared him.

"Fuck," He hissed under his breathe.

I laughed and skipped back to the Dixon camp, Daryl left to stare after me.

* * *

At supper I sat with Daryl and Merle at their little camp fire.

"Hows it?" Daryl asked.

"Good," I said smiling.

"Can ya believe this girl survived so long?" Daryl asked Merle.

"Beats me, thought she was dead after first week. Or that some guy came along and claimed her pretty self as his own," He said winking at me.

"Not gonna happen Merle," I said.

"Worth a try," He said sighing.

"The answer what no since I was 15, not gonna change now," I said rolling my eyes.

"But the same don't go for my baby brother over here now does it?" He asked.

I blushed and put my head down, "Shut up Merle."

"Come on. Ya know its true," He said chuckling.

"Just stop Merle."

"Shes only embarrassed. She wants ya, just won't admit it," He told Daryl, "Now you just gotta grow a pair and make the first move."

"I gotta pair," He said.

"Yeah right, if I were ya I would have done fucked her by now, shes a pretty thing," He said standing up and walking off.

"He gone?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said and I sat up, "What he said true?"

"Don't really know anymore to tell ya the truth," I said sighing.

"Okay," He said quietly.

I asked, "So where I sleepin'?"

"Either with me or Merle, pick one."

"You," I said a little too quickly.

"Well come on," He said opening the tent flap.

I laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up Daryl was already gone, I stretched and sat up. I went outside and saw Merle sitting the fire.

"Hey, ya see where Daryl went?" I asked.

"Still chasin' after him?" He asked and I shot him a glare, "Out huntin'."

"Thanks."

I wandered around camp and saw Sophia and Carl playing. I decided to go hang with them, I always liked kids.

I walked over and said, "Hey."

"Hey Gabby. What's up?" Carl asked.

"Nothin' Just wonderin' if I could play with y'all. Can I?" I asked.

"Sure! We were about to go see if there was any games in the RV. Wanna come?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, y'all are gonna need someone to reach the top shelf anyways," I said ruffling Sophia's hair.

The face she made made me and Carl laugh, we walked inside and I got the games on the top shelf and they got the ones they could reach.

We got all the games and put them on the table. There was actually a lot considering the zombie apocalypse, we had chess, checkers, monopoly, and twister.

"Which one y'all wanna play?" I asked them.

"Twister!" They said at the same time making them giggle.

"Me too!" I said trying to hide my excitement.

We ran outside and set up the game on some level ground, it looked so fun, I can't even remember the last time I played this.

"I gotta ya I'm really flexible," I told them.

"Me too," Sophia said.

"Okay since y'all are so flexible why don't y'all go first.

"Right hand on green," Carl told me.

"Left foot on blue," He said to Sophia.

"Left hand on yellow."

"Right foot on blue."

This continued till Sophia had one foot out to the side the other right beside her and her hands out in front, kinda like a ninja pose. I was in some kind of scorpion pose over her.

When she went to go move her hand to the other side she fell with a grunt. I did some sort of handstand back flip on to my feet and started doing a happy dance.

"I won! I won!" When I went to turn I saw Daryl looking at me funny. I laughed and waved, he chuckled but didn't return it.

"Ya always were a little kid at heart," he told me.

"Yep and I like it," I said.

He shook his head smirked and walked over to the fire to skin some squirrel. I looked up and noticed how dark to was and decided to help him and told the kids, "Imma go help Daryl, y'all keep playin' and tell me who wins."

I walked over to where Daryl was sitting, "Need some help?"

"Would be nice."

I sat down next to him and started skinning them and cleaning them too. When I was finished I'd hand them to Daryl and he'd put them in a bucket.

When we were all done I ran up some of them to Carol to cook. I left about 1 or 2 for me, Daryl, and Merle.

We walked back to the camp and saw Merle sitting in the same spot I left him this morning, he's so lazy.

"Damn Merle. Don't ya ever git' off yer' ass?" I asked making Daryl chuckle slightly.

"Only to git' some ass," He said winking at me making me roll my eyes.

"Shut up," Daryl said sitting up.

I smiled and sat next to him while he cooked up the squirrel. He handed me a plate and I looked at it weird, "Ya gave me way to much."

"No shoulda gave ya more. Ya need to build up yer' strength and ya can't do tha' if ya don't eat," He told me.

"Whatever," I said and started eating, then I realized it was the first time I ate that day.

_"Maybe I do need to eat more,"_ I thought.

After dinner me and Daryl headed to bed, when I went to lay down on the blankets on the floor Daryl said, "Ya take the cot."

"Is there anyway I can git' ya ta reconsider?" I asked already know the answer.

"No."

"Fine I'll take the cot," I said laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**1 or more reviews and I'll continue.**

**Song - Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

**I was wondering, do y'all like short, on-the-spot, unedited chapters or long, well-thought, edited chapters? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up earlier then usual and way more rested. I yawned and looked around and saw Daryl still asleep on the ground, he looked so uncomfortable.

"That's wha' ya git' for makin' me sleep on the cot," I told him.

"Wha'd ya say?" He asked as his eyes open suddenly making me jump.

"Nothin'" I said.

"That's wha' I thought," He said laying back down.

I rolled my eyes and unzipped the tent and stepped outside. The sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in sight, it looked so beautiful. I decided to go walk around and find a place to relax.

I walked back in the tent and told Daryl, "Imma go explorin'."

"Stay close."

"Yes mom," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious," He said sitting up and I thought I heard some worry in his voice, "Don't wanna have ta go look for yer' ass." Nevermind.

"Whatever Daryl," I said and walked out.

I started walking around just hoping to find somewhere to just sit and relax but then it started getting hotting as the time edged on closer to 12 o'clock.

"Dammit," I muttered wiping sweat off my forehead.

At this rate I was gonna have to turn back before I could even find somewhere to go. Finally I remembered a meadow I came across a while back and headed to that direction.

When I did find the meadow I loved so much I smiled and sat in what use to be grass and flowers but now was mostly weeds. I laid back, put my arms behind my head, and looked up at the sky, it was so relaxing that I fell asleep.

I woke up to see a guy shuffler trying to bite me, I screamed and kicked it in the head. I reached down to my boot to get my hunting knife but felt nothing, I must have left it in the tent.

"Dammit," I hissed as it got up.

I kicked it in the stomach and I fell over, before it could get up I went over and stomped on it's head. It finally stopped fighting and stopped moving completely, I sighed a breathe of relief and something grabbed me from behind. I turned around and elbowed the girl shuffler coming closer to me, its head jerked back but she recovered quickly, trying to bite me again in a matter of second. I punched her in the face and her jaw broke and started to fall off. I gagged and punched her again, her jaw coming off completely falling to the ground, shuttering I punched her over and over and over again till she fell on the ground. When she was on the ground I stepped on her head to make sure she was dead then sit back down.

I started pulling up weeds when I saw an arrow shot past me, I turned and saw a dead guy laying on the ground. I looked the way the arrow came from and saw Daryl laying down trying to hide.

"Wha' the fuck Daryl?! Were ya spyin' on me?!" I asked furious.

"No just passin' by," He said calmly.

"No, ya were spyin' on me!"

"Well yer' luck I did or ya'd be dead," He said walking away.

"No ya git' back here!" I called after him running to catch up to him.

"I know ya heard me," I said stepping in the way.

He tried to push pass me but I won't let him.

"No, yer' not goin' anywhere!" I yelled putting my hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Best git' off me," He growled making me drop my hand and remember my ex-husband.

I take a deep breath and yell, "Why the hell were ya spyin' on me?!"

"None of yer' business!" He yells back.

"It is my business! Ya were watchin' me!" I practically screamed.

"Git' off my ass woman," He says and walks away.

"Stupid bitch," I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Bet ya won't say it ta my face!" I yell after him and stormed off in the other direction.

I walked till I found my way back to camp and went and sat on the RV with Dale, hes always nice. His put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Daryl," I said still pissed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I caught 'im spyin' on me and now he won't admit it."

"You know for a fact his was spying on you?"

"Yeah. Was sittin' in a meadow and shuffler was coming at me and he took 'im out," I told.

"Well, seems like he cares 'bout you," He said.

"Daryl Dixon doesn't care 'bout anyone but himself," I said getting down.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that honey," He said.

I walked to the quarry and sat where me and Daryl sat yesterday. I took a deep breath and decided to apologize to Daryl, I walked back to our camp and opened the tent.

"Hey Daryl," I said.

"Whatcha want?!" He asked clearly still pissed.

"Just wanted to apologize 'bout earlier. For snappin' on ya, I got a bit of a temper."

"Known ya since we were kids. I know 'bout yer' anger problems," He said.

"Whatever, ya got yer' own set of problems yer'self."

He smirked and I asked, "Ya forgive me?"

"Can't stay mad at ya, yer' lucky," He said and I smiled.

"Yay!" I said and threw my arms around his neck.

"Whoa there tiger," He said unwrapping my arms.

"Wha'? So now I can't hug ya?" I asked.

"Ya can hug me but with some warnin' first. Can't just attack me," He said and I chuckled.

"Well can I hug ya all mighty king?" I asked doing a funny accent.

"Yes, ya may hug me."

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck and he rapped his arms around my waist and said, "Ya need to eat more."

"No I don't. I'm already fat enough," I said.

"No yer' not! Now ya gonna be some anorexia girl or somethin'?" He asked.

"No, I just don't wanna eat too much."

"Whatever. Yer' gonna eat more."

"Do I gotta choice?" I asked.

"Nope," He said simply.

"Well, I guess I'm eatin'."

"Okay, I'll go git' ya some food," He said and walked out.

I sighed and sat down go the cot, it smelled like him, like woods with a hint something, but it was nice. Like Daryl, everybody thought so bad of him and Merle but they were good guys, they've just been through a lot of shit. Some shit people never wanna go through, Gabby had seen the scars his daddy gave him, and he hated his daddy, he deserved everything he got, he deserved to burn in hell.

My thoughts were interrupted by Daryl walking in and handing me a whole squirrel. I looked at him with wide eyes telling him 'that's way too much food.'

"Just eat it," He said.

I rolled my eyes and started taking small bits, I could feel his eyes on me and turned to look at him and his eyes had that look that says 'I'm watching you.' I finished eating and felt so full I wanted to puke but I decided against it.

_"I need the nourishment,"_ I told myself.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," He said and we walked out the tent.

It was getting dark and Merle told as we all need to eat with the group we asked why but he didn't know so we walked over there and sat with everybody.

"Okay so Glenn going into the city alone is harder, he can't carry all the things we need. We need a group to go, so are there any volunteers?" Shane asked.

"I'll go," I said first and Daryl stiffened beside me I was gonna get yelled at oh no.

Andrea volunteer too, T-Dog, Morales, and surprisingly Merle.

Shane nodded and we started eating, I had some canned corn and everybody else had different assorted canned food. I ate slower and didn't finish even half the can, I offered the rest to Daryl and he shook his head so walked over to Carl and Sophia and split it equally with them. They smiled and said thank you and Lori and Carol nodded their heads saying 'thank you so much.'

On the way back to our camp Daryl stopped and asked, "Why'd ya volunteer?"

I turned and said, "I need to help this camp and I can't stay coupe up here anymore."

"I can't have ya go out there, I can't have ya die. Yer' mama made me promise ta keep ya safe, that day in the hospital, I lost ya once, I can't lose ya again," He told me and I teared up at the mention of my mama.

She died of cancer about 7 years ago and Daryl stuck with me and helped me through it, I even stayed at his house a couple of nights when I got drunk and would call him to pick me up. My mama wasn't the nicest women but she loved me more than anybody, and I've never cried as much as I did when my mama died.

"I'll be fine Daryl, Merle'll be there too," I explained, "He'd probably die ta protect me."

"I know, but I still don't like ya goin'."

"Why aren't ya fussin' out Merle?" I asked.

"Hes a grown man."

"I'm a grown too," I pointed out.

"I know but yer' a woman."

"And wha' does tha' have ta do with anythin'?!" I asked offended.

"Yer' not as tough as a guy," He said simply.

"Fuck tha'. Ya know I'm tough, I've beat ya and Merle's asses many of times!"

"I know ya have."

"Then we do ya say I'm not as tough?!"

"Because its a proven fact."

"Well tha' facts wrong," I said getting irritated.

"Whatever."

"I'm goin' and tha's final," I said.

"Yer' not."

"I let ya tell me wha' to do sometimes. Ya gotta pick yer' battles, but I'm not lettin' ya make me stay," I said walking back to the tent.

I plopped on the floor and laid down trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I just laid on the back with my eyes wide open, after a well I heard a sort of knock and Daryl asked, "Can I come in?"

"Ya can do whatever ya want."

He walked in and sat on the cot and said, "Ya can go."

"I know I can go. I don't need yer' permission, I'm not like yer' girlfriend or anything. Ya can't control me or try ta," I said sitting up.

"I know yer' not doesn't mean I can't want ya to stay."

"Whatever, someone needs to keep Merle in check. Ya know he doesn't like ta be told wha' ta do and won't listen ta anything anybody says."

"I know," He said, "Maybe ya going's a good thing."

"It is."

He nodded and told me, "Get some sleep yer' gonna need it."

I nodded my head and laid back closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Be safe. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Daryl asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise," I said.

"Okay," He said and hugged me.

I smiled and headed off to the car and we left for Atlanta. I sat next to Glenn on one side and Merle on the other. Glenn was nice, I liked him as a friend I mean, but I would like him more than like if I was younger, but since I was older I liked him as a friend. Me, him, and Merle were getting bored so we started playing I-Spy.

"I spy with my little eye something that is.. Green," Glenn said.

"A tree," Merle guessed.

"No."

"The grass?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said and I laughed.

"That was so easy," I said.

"Okay well, your turn," He said.

"Um, I spy with my little eye something that is.. Gray," I said looking at a big building.

"That building," Merle said pointing at the building I was thinking about.

"Damn Merle, ya little mind reader."

Glenn and Merle chuckled as Morales said, "We're here."

We got out and walked in a group watching our backs as we hurried into the building watching for shufflers. T-Dog and Morales were and searched everything and surprisingly only killed 3 shufflers. We started walking around getting everything we needed first then what we wanted, me and Andrea getting all the girl stuff, razors, pads, tampons, condoms, shampoo, conditioner, then clothes and shoes. I got 3 t-shirts, 5 shorts, 2 tank tops, 7 pairs of underwear, 5 bras, and 4 pairs of flip flops.

I was looking at some jewelry when we heard gunshots, Morales, Glenn, T-Dog, and Merle went to check it out and me and Andrea stayed down here. To was probably some stupid guy with a gun, whoever it was was bring shufflers down on us, hard. The shufflers were banging on the glass doors trying to break it down, I tried to forget they were there and started looking through the jewelry again. I found a necklace with a dolphin on it and immediately put it in my pocket, dolphin's were my favorite animal. I went and looked through and guy jewelry trying to find something for Daryl, I saw a leather chain necklace with a crossbow charm and it was perfect for him, I stuck it in my pocket and looked through the girls again and found a necklace we a crossbow and heart charms and stuck it in my pocket too. I saw a necklace with a letter G charm and decided to get it for Glenn.

All the guys came running in and Morales and T-Dog ran outside to the alley, when they came back in Glenn and some guy were with them. Andrea pulled out her gun and held it to his head, and said something to him. Morales told her to calm down and her dropped her gun and told the new guy he killed us or something.

He didn't understand and we showed him the doors, we heard more gunshots and Andrea asked, "Oh god. Is that Dixon?!" And we ran up stairs, we saw Merle standing on the edge of the roof shooting shufflers.

"Merle!" I yelled and he turned to look at me.

"Man chill!" T-Dog yelled.

"You're wastin' bullets we ain't got!" Morales exclaimed.

"Its gonna be the day I take orders from a taco vendor and a nigger," Merle said.

"What ya sayin'?" T-Dog asked.

"Ya know what I'm sayin'." And they start fighting.

"MERLE!" I scream and he stops.

Everybody pulls T-Dog away and I run to Merle.

"Ya need ta chill," I said, "Yer' gonna git' us kicked out."

He ignores me and says something about voting for leader, then new comes from behind and hits him in the head with the butt of the gun and cuffs with to pipe.

"Please let him go," I beg to the guy known as Rick.

"I can't do that," He says and I go sit with Merle.

"Ya really screwed yer'self Merle, I can't get ya out," I told him.

And Merle said, "Fuck him."

I could tell he was using again cause he was sweating real bad, his pupils were dilated, and kept licking his lips.

"Merle, are ya using again?" I asked.

"Whats it ta ya?" He asked.

"Fuck Merle. Yer' using again. Now me, you, and Daryl gonna git' kicked out. Thanks a lot," I said and walked down stairs.

I got bored and started looking for some jewelry for the kids. I found 4 necklaces, with an E, L, C, and S charms. I smiled and keep looking determined to find one for everybody. I found a leather one for Morales and Merle, 2 A ones for Amy and Andrea, J ones for Jim and Jacqui, a beautiful heart one for Carol, an angel wing for Lori, an eagle for Shane, a shotgun one for Dale, a T for T-Dog, and even a cop badge one for Rick.

I walked up stairs as everyone was coming down and give Merle his, he muttered a thank you and I put it on him. Then I walked down stairs and gave Andrea and Rick theirs, and asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Looking for a way out," Rick told me, "And thanks for the necklace."

"No problem, just bein' friendly. Still pissed 'bout Merle but can't blame ya, hes usin' 'gain. Does stupid things."

He nodded and Andrea said something about wanting to take a necklace for Amy and saying it was her birthday tomorrow. I zoned out and looked through the necklaces again, thank god they all had boxes or they'd all be tangled. I saw some pretty Diamond ones and found the key so the alarm would go off, and grabbed a bunch then looked at the rings. They had a bunch of wedding rings and I grabbed the most expansive one just in case someone wanted to get married or something. I shoved everything in my bag and decided to look at the necklaces one more time and found a owl one I couldn't explain how perfect it was. My bestfriends favorite animal was a owl and I had to have it, I took it out the box and put it on along with my crossbow, heart one and dolphin.

By then everybody was back and Rick had some crazy plan and I soon learned what it was, we were gonna put walker guts and blood on him and Glenn. He cut up a walker and we all put on gloves and him and Glenn wore some lab coat thing and we smothered them in walker guts, the smell was so bad me and Glenn puked and I hated it. Finally we were done and they were about to head out but I stopped Glenn and put his necklace on him and told him it'd keep him safe. He nodded and they headed out.

Everybody ran up stairs to watch them and it started raining some shufflers noticed they were human and they started running towards a car lot they got in some cars and took off, we thought we left us but then Glenn told us to get ready and wait by the door. We all scrambled and got down to the door as the last set of doors broke and the shufflers flooded in. The car horn beeped and we pulled open the garage door thing and hopped in the box van.

I noticed there was no Merle and T-Dog told us he dropped the key, to keep from freaking out I just passed out the necklaces to the people glad I gave Merle his necklace. Everybody said thank you and I started singing.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_ I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_ It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_ We're painted red to fit right in_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_ This is it, the apocalypse_  
_ Whoa_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_ All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_ Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_ I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_ Enough to make my systems blow_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

By the time I was done singing we were their, I got out and went to find the kids. I saw Eliza, Louis, and Sophia playing by the water, I out their necklaces and walked over.

"I got y'all surprises," I told them.

Their faces lit up and excitedly asked what it was.

I smiled and gave them their necklaces they got really happy and ran off to show their parents. I walked back to the camp and saw Lori, Rick, and Carl embracing, I asked Glenn why and he said Rick was Carl's dad. I smiled happy to know that Carl found his dad, and when they were done embracing I walked over and gave him and Lori their necklaces. They smiled and said thanks and I walked off to find everybody.

* * *

After I gave everybody their necklaces it was time off dinner, the boys weren't their so I ate with the rest for the group. I didn't talk or listen for that matter, especially when they brought up Daryl and Merle, I didn't wanna heard all the bad things about them. When everybody was done and going back to their tents I realized there was nobody at our camp and I couldn't sleep alone, so I slowly walked to Glenn's tent and said, "Knock, knock."

"Come on in," He said.

I opened the flap and sat down, "Um Glenn, I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight."

"Yeah sure," He said.

"Thanks," I said and curled up on the floor to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm glad y'all like it! I just wanna say in the show it gave signs that Merle was using crack cocaine so I thought I'd use that to be the reason he flips out. And Gabby gave out necklaces because she wants to be nice and stay with this group because she last group didn't turn out good, I'll give more details later.**

**1 or more reviews and I'll continue.**

**Song - Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**P.S. Every chapter I'll throw in a song so.. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Long time no update! I hope y'all enjoy this! Sorry it took forever :(**

* * *

I woke up and Glenn was still asleep on the cot, I slowly stood up and unzipped the tent. I looked around and saw Sophia, Carl, Eliza, and Louis playing some game by the RV. I smiled and walked to me and Daryl's tent and got a change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and a razor. I walked to the quarry, I really needed a bath, I went where nobody could see me and stripped off my clothes and necklaces and put them on a rock. I walked in the water taking a handful of shampoo, ran it through my hair, and went under water washing it out. Then did the same with the conditioner, shaved under arm and legs, after I was done I walked up to the shore and went to grab my towel- shit! I forgot a towel, I got back in the water and heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Shane standing there with a towel and asked, "Need this?"

"Yeah," I said getting out.

I felt his eyes on my body, and I grabbed the towel wrapping it around me, and slipped on an over sized t-shirt. I flipped my hair over hand dried my hair, I flipped it back over and put on some underwear shorts and necklaces, handed Shane the towel back and smiled grabbed my stuff and walked off. I wasn't ashamed of my body and I wasn't gonna have to hide it, if Shane wanted to stare he could stare doesn't bother me never has. I walked back to Glenn's tent and he was awake.

"Where'd you go?" He asked sitting up and positioning himself on the cot to be more comfortable, I could tell there was real worry in his eyes.

"The quarry ta take a bath," I told him to calm him down.

"Oh, next time tell me I didn't know where you went."

"Alright, um, so I forgot my towel and Shane brought me one.." I said unsure if I should tell him.

"Okay, so?" He asked confused.

"He saw me naked," I told him looking down and playing with my necklaces.

"Oh crap," He said taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair

"Yeah, no telling Daryl, he might get pissed," I told him sitting down.

"Hes protective, right?" He asked.

"Right."

"He likes you," He said simply smirking.

"No, my mama made 'im promise ta take care of me."

"Yeah but its something more then that."

"I've known him since we was kids, it his and Merle's job ta protect me, and my job ta protect 'hem," I explained.

"Its more than that," He said teasing.

"Think wha' ya want but it ain't gonna happen," I said rolling my eyes, tired of him joking about this.

"I will," He said.

"Whatever think wha' ya wanna ," I said.

"I will," He said.

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes.

"So.."

"So.."

"What did you do before this happened?" He asked.

"I owned a bakery," I told him, "You?"

"I delivered pizzas."

"Ya were a pizza boy?" I asked holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah."

I held back a smile and he threw a pillow at me, "Not funny."

"Yeah funny," I said.

"Shut up baker."

"Pizza boy," I said sticking my tongue out.

He glared at me and I walked out to find something to keep me busy, I walked past Shane and I felt him looking at me. I sighed and keep walking, and heard him following me, I walked into the woods him right behind me and stopped when we were far in.

I turned around and asked, "Why the hell ya followin' me?"

He walked forward took my face in his hands and kissed me, I jumped back and asked, "Wha' the hell?!"

"I know you want me," He said kissing me again.

I struggled and tried to get away but he pushed me against a tree, I tried to push him off and someone ripped him off me. I looked up and saw Daryl punch Shane.

"Don't touch her," He hissed and punched him again.

Shane spit up blood and Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the camp, and when we stepped out the woods there was a deer laying on the ground and a headless shuffler next to it.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl said kicking the deer.

"That's not helping son," Dale said.

"Why don't you go and take that stupid hat back to _'On Gold Pond'_." Daryl said.

"Daryl," I said.

He looked back at me and shrugged, the shuffler head came back to live and Daryl shot it and said, "It's gotta be the head don't y'all know nothin'." And walked off calling for Merle.

_"Oh shit! Oh shit!"_ I thought.

"Daryl slow down a bit," Shane said, "I need to talk to you."

"'Bout wha'?"

"Bout Merle."

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"We don't know," Shane said.

"Either he is or he ain't."

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it," Rick said stepping up.

"Who are ya?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes."

"_Rick Grimes._ Ya got something ya wanna say ta me?" Daryl asked.

"Your brother was outta control, so I cuffed him to a pipe, he still there," Rick said.

"Let me git' this straight. Ya handcuffed my brother ta a pipe and left 'im there?!" Daryl asked furious.

"Yeah."

Daryl grunted and chucked the string of squirrels at him and he ducked, Daryl pulled out and hunting knife and Shane came up behind him and grabbed his arms putting him in a choke hold.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

They ignore me and Rick asks, "I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that?"

"You think we can manage that?" He repeats.

I walked over and started hitting Shane and he lets him go.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others," Rick tells him.

"Screw y'all just tell me where he is so I can go git' 'im," Daryl said wiping away tears.

"He'll do that," Lori says and Daryl walks off to the tent and I follow.

"Daryl," I say

"What," He asks.

"I'm sorry."

"For wha'?"

"I couldn't keep 'im under control. he was using again I just couldn-"

Daryl cuts me off by hugging me, "Its not yer' fault."

"It is."

"I gotta go git' 'im, I'll be back."

"Wait," I say and he turns around.

I get the necklace I got for him and put it on him.

"Be careful," I tell him and he nods.

I kiss him softly and go to turn around but he grabs my arm and spins me around. He kisses me more passionately and I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, then pulls away and tells me, "I'll be fine."

I nod and he walks off, I follow behind him and see Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog getting in the box van. I walk over to Glenn and give him a hug, he hugs me back and I tell him to be safe and not to do anything stupid, he nods and I hug him tighter.

I watch as they leave and Dale puts his hand on my shoulder, "He'll be fine."

"I know, but its not just 'im I'm worried 'bout," I tell him and walk off to find the kids.

I find Sophia and Carl sitting in the RV and go to sit with them, sadly I liked hanging out with them more than the other women.

"Whats up my peeps?" I asked acting cool.

"Carl's being a buzz kill," Sophia told me.

"Why?"

"Hes mad about his dad going back for Merle so hes taking it out on me."

"Well come on," I said standing up.

"Where we going?" Carl asked.

"Don't know yet," I admitted, "Just trust me."

"Okay," Carl said and we walked out the RV.

_"Where am I taking them?" _I asked myself.

I decided on the quarry, maybe we could go swimming, I would need my bathing suit though. I stopped dead in my tracks Carl sitting the back of me, I turned around and Carl gave me a look that said 'what the hell?!' and then I asked, "Y'all got bathin' suits?"

"Yeah," They said at the same time.

"Good go git' 'im," I told them and they ran off to get their bathing suits I called to them, "Meet back here. I gotta git' mine too."

I headed to me and Daryl's tent to get my bathing suit, my heart saddened a bit when I thought about Merle, then I started to worry. Daryl! Fuck Daryl! Hes out there right now probably in a live or death situation, then I thought about the kiss. We kissed! Did he mean it or was it someway to release stress about Merle? Did he regret it? Did he not-

_"Shut up Gabby! Stop worrying and have fun!"_ I told myself.

I stopped thinking of Daryl and grabbed my bathing suit, slowly stripping for my now dirty clothes from walking in the woods (thanks a lot Shane!), and put on my bathing suit. It was a light blue bikini with green poke-a-dots (it matched my eyes), if I knew the zombie apocalypse was gonna happen I would have gotta a more 'appropriate' bathing suit. But at the time I was thinking of what some hot guy would think of it not a zombie (but I did get a really hot guy to notice me _wink wink_).

I ran out the tent and to the spot where I told Sophia and Carl to wait when they got done putting on their bathing suits. I saw them standing there obviously waiting for me, Sophia had on a 2 piece long top pink bathing suit, and Carl had green bathing suit trunks. I started walking to the quarry, we saw me and followed, running to catch up with me since I was so far ahead.

"You look pretty," Sophia told me.

I stopped turned around and said, "Not as pretty as ya."

She giggled and blushes and Carl looked at my funny, I laughed and asked sarcastically, "What? Ya want me ta call ya pretty too?"

"No," He said trying to sound manly making me and Sophia burst out laughing.

"Ya keep thinkin' that," I said messing up his hair I started walking and called, "Come on pretty boy."

"Not pretty boy!" He called from behind us.

We laughed and keep walking, hearing light footsteps I looked behind us to make sure it was Carl, he had his arms crossed and I mad face on, "Ya know I was kiddin' buddy."

He smiled and ran to catch up to us, stopping by Sophia. Suddenly I got an idea, "Who wants ta race ta the quarry?"

"Me!" They said together.

I laughed and said, "Ready! Set! GO!" And we all toke off running, the quarry was about 70 feet away and I ran as fast as I could. Of course I won but I was on track in high school and won the most track meets, Sophia was right behind me and Carl behind her. They stopped and laid down of the dirt and sand out of breath, I laughed and asked, "Tired?" They nodded and I laughed, I decided to help them up and reached my hand down. They took one each and instead of using them to help themselves up they used them to pull me down.

I landed beside Sophia and I sat up and started tickling her.

"Please," Gasp. "Stop," Gasp. "Can't," Gasp. "Breathe," She said and me and Carl started laughing.

I stopped and asked Carl, "Ya think its funny?" And started tickling him. I stopped when I noticed some weird looks from the girls washing clothes, I chuckled to myself and helped them up yelling, "Last one in's a rotten egg!" And took off running, they chased after me Sophia pushing Carl to get in the water. Me and Sophia ran faster as Carl stood up and steadied himself and called, "No fair!"

"Don't blame us for your slowness!" Sophia called smiling a huge smile.

Carl just rolled his eyes and ran onto the water, unsuccessfully seeing that he fell, went by the way made me and Sophia weak. He eventually made his way to us after falling about 5 times, but I couldn't blame him ran in water's hard. I still fall every once in a while, but it's harder for Carl cause he has shorter leg.

"Guess yer' a rotten egg," I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes walked over to Sophia picked her up and dunked her. When she got up she wiped her eyes and started splashing Carl like crazy, he didn't have time to recover from one when another would come. Eventually he stopped trying to wipe his eyes and stuff and started splashing her back, which she wasn't expecting so he got the lead. I decided to join in and started splashing Carl me and Sophia ganged up on him and he called truce.

We continued playing and after a while I got out to tan. I chose a spot where no rocks would get in the way and laid down.

I had a song stuck in my head.

_"While he was scheming  
I was beamin' in his Beamer just beamin'  
Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'  
So I found another way to make him pay for it all  
So I went To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree  
And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia  
And as the cash box rang I threw everything away  
_

_(Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say  
(Oops) There goes the time we spent away  
(Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me  
And that's worth that now_

(Oops) There goes the house we made a home  
(Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone  
(Oops) For all the lies you told, this is what you owe

_Hey ladies When your man wanna get buckwild  
Just go back and hit 'em up style  
Get your hands on his cash  
And spend it to the last dime  
For all the hard times _

_Oh, when you go then everything goes  
From the crib to the ride and the clothes  
So you better let him know that  
If he mess up you gotta hit 'em up  
_

_While he was braggin'  
I was coming down the hill and just draggin'  
All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and  
Threw everything out till there was just nothin' left  
And I paid  
All the bills about a month too late  
It's a shame we have to play these games  
The love we had just fades away, away_

_(Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say  
(Oops) There goes the time we spent away  
(Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me  
And that's worth that now_

(Oops) There goes the house we made a home  
(Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone  
(Oops) For all the lies you told, this is what you owe

_All of the dreams you sold_  
_ left me out in the cold_  
_ What happened to the days when we used to trust each other_  
_ And all of the things I sold _  
_ Will take you until you get old _  
_ To get 'em back without me_  
_ Cause revenge is better than money and sex_

_(Oops) There goes the dreams we used to say  
(Oops) There goes the time we spent away  
(Oops) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me  
And that's worth that now_

(Oops) There goes the house we made a home  
(Oops) There goes you'll never leave me alone  
(Oops) For all the lies you told, this is what you owe."

After about 30 minutes something blocked my sun and said, "Um, excuse me."

Someone grunted in response and I looked up to see Ed standing above me 'checking me out' as people say.

"Enjoy the view?" I asked standing up and walking over to the water.

I didn't have time for his shit today, I already had to deal with Shane twice and I'm stressing about Daryl too. I mean Shane's not good but Ed, Ed's horrible, I can tell he hit Carol and Sophia- Which I was pissed about. Like seriously hitting on a little girl? Like it made him feel like such a man- and I didn't want to get near that again.

Thankfully he left and probably went to go bother someone else or else I would of hurt him, somehow or someway. I wasn't the little girl I was 5 or 6 years ago, no man or woman for the matter is ever gonna lay their hands on me without getting the crap beat out of them. Plus I got Daryl and Merle and they are like brothers so they won't let anybody hurt me.

I walked slowly through the water to get to Carl and Sophia, they were in the middle of another slpash fight and I yelled over the water, "Hey! We should head back!"

The splashing stopped and Sophia asked, "Why?"

"It's getting late and we don't wanna be out here when it gets dark."

"Oh okay," They said pouting.

"Ain't gonna work on me," I said chuckling and messing up their hair.

"Fine," Sophia said and started walking through the water.

"Come on bud," I said wrapping my arm around Carl and pushing him forward.

The walk back to camp was quiet- I guess they were still mad at me for making them leave. Oh well- When we got there Lori came running to us and asked furious but with worry in her voice, "Where were y'all?!"

"Well, Carl was upset 'bout his dad leavin' so we took 'im down ta the quarry and swam a bit," I explained.

"Next time tell me, I was worried sick," She said and here and Carl walked off.

I rolled my eyes and saw Amy and Andrea walking in the direction of the quarry with fishing poles, I told Sophia to go play with Carl or something and ran after them. I yelled their names and they turned around just as I caught up.

"Hey, wha' y'all doin'?" I asked.

"Go fishing," Amy said excited.

"Can I come?" I asked.

Amy was about to say something but Andrea cut her off, "Do you even know how to fish?"

"Of course! Who doesn't?"

They smiled at each then told me to come on.

* * *

After catching about a dozen or so fish we decided to go back, when we got there everybody was happy and thanking us like crazy. They told us to hand them over to Shane and he'd skin them, I kept a couple and skinned them myself. We it got dark we made a small fire and cooked them, we were laughing and having fun, and Amy excused herself. I decided to go with her since we both had to use the bathroom.

"There's no toilet paper!" We yelled out the RV door.

I saw a walker coming around the RV and try to bit her arm. I pulled her inside and locked the door to be safe. I heard gunshots and got out the knife I keep in my boot, I told her to stay here and lock they door when I leave, she nodded her hand quickly and I ran outside.

The walker that almost got Amy and another one was dead and everyone was killing walkers with different items. I walked through and killed a walker Jim was struggling with, he nodded his head and in thanks and I kept killing walkers around me. I heard more gunshots and turned to see Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog with a bunch of guns.

As I was looking at them a walker came up behind me and knocked me over. I screamed and flipped over so I was face-to-face with her, I reached to get my knife but realized it was about 5 feet away. I tried to grab it but it was to far. I just kept my arms up so she couldn't bit me but I was getting tired, just as thought I was going to dead she stopped trying to bit me and was lifted off me.

"Are ya bit?" I heard Daryl asked.

I tried to say no but my voice wasn't working.

"Are ya bite?" He asked again.

I just shook my head and that was the last thing I could do before blacking out.

* * *

**Yes, I saved Amy cause I really like her and it just stupid for her to die, I also saved Jim but I'll tell you why later. Daryl and Gabby kissed! Nothing to big but still! And her and Glenn are getting closer yay! And I put the Shane thing cause he sort of a man whore even in the zombie apocalypse LOL! Hope y'all enjoyed! :D  
**

**1 or more reviews and I'll continue**

**Song - Hit 'em up style (Oops) by Blu Cantrell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long... To apologize I got a suprise for y'all.**

**I didn't get any rewiews for my last chapter, so if you didn't read it read it now :) and review :D**

* * *

"...she okay?" I heard.

"Don't know."

"She could be in shock."

I opened my eyes a little but was blinded by a bright light. "Ugh," I groaned. Someones head blocked the light and asked, "Gabby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank god," I recognized the voice as Daryl's and asked hoarsely, "Daryl?"

"I'm right here."

"Merle okay?" I asked using all my strength.

"No," He answered simply, "Now someone get 'er some water."

I smiled weakly and someone headed me a glass of water I chugged it down in a total of 10 seconds and asked Daryl, "Amy okay?"

"She fine, Ed not so much," He explained.

"Good, he was an ass," I stated and everyone in the room laughed.

"Carl? Sophia?"

"Fine, both fine."

"Thank god," I said siting up.

I started coughing and Daryl pushed me back down saying, "Take it easy."

"Stop worrying, just gonna go see Amy," I explained putting my hand on his chest.

"Fine. Just be careful."

I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up with Daryl keeping his hand on my back, I hopped I off the bed and Daryl opened the door for me. I saw Amy and Andrea sitting by the fire playing chess, it looked like Amy was winning but I couldn't tell so I sat beside her and asked, "Ya winning?"

"Yup," She said popping the 'p' then turned to me and asked, "How are you?"

"Fine. You?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good, thanks to you," She said smiling.

I smiled back and said in a knightly kind of voice, "Glad ta be of service."

"Take this as a token of my gratefulness," She playing along and handed me a piece of fabric.

"Thank ya my lady," I said taking it from her hand and sticking it in my pocket.

"Y'all are so weird," Andrea said simply moving one of her pieces.

"Says the loser," Amy said double jumping her and taking her remaining pieces. I laughed and Andrea accused her of cheating.

"Don't be jealous cause you don't have my mad skills," Amy said holding out the 'a' in mad.

"She doesn't even have the skills of a rat, even I saw that move," I said laughing.

"Whatever," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

Me and Amy burst out laughing and Carl and Sophia came off. "What's so funny?" Sophia asked. By this time we were laughing so hard that we couldn't answer. "Tell me, I wanna laugh too."

I stopped laughing and started tickling her, "Stop! Please? Can't. Breath," She said in between laughs.

"I thought you wanted to laugh too," I said innocently.

"Not. No. More." I stopped tickling her she stuck her tongue out at me and toke off running Carl not far behind her, I hopped up and pulled Amy with my telling her we gotta go them, she nodded in agreement and we took off running. We found them hiding behind the RV and snuck up behind them, we put our hands over their mouths to stop them from screaming and spun them around. When they noticed it was us the fear disappeared from their eyes, we picked them up and threw them over our shoulders ignoring them their cries to put them down.

We walked to the fire and Carl and Sophia were pleading their parents to help them but all they did was laugh. I noticed Daryl placing some dead walkers in a pile and Sophia started begging Daryl to help him. "Gabby givin' ya trouble?" He asked.

"Loads," Sophia replied.

Daryl laughed and picked her up setting her on the ground. "Now apologize," Daryl told me.

"I don't want to," I said like a little kid.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I'm sorry," I said a bit louder.

"Louder."

"Sorry," I said so she could hear me.

"Good," Daryl said and I saw Amy had put down Carl and everybody was getting a big kick out of this.

"Wha' y'all staring at?" I asked, "Don't y'all got work ta do or somethin'?" Everybody went back to what they were doing except Daryl and I said, "That goes for ya ta."

"Okay but when I'm done we need ta talk," He whisper in my ear giving me goosebumps. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded, he smirked and went back to his pile of bodies that needed to be burnt.

I walked in the RV and searched around a bit till I found a sketchbook and some pencils. I walked out and decided to sketch the view from a rock on the quarry, after about 3 or so hours I finally finished my sketch. Just as I was finishing cleaning up all my mess I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Daryl.

I smiled and he said, "We need to pack up we're leavin' soon."

"Where we goin'?" I asked.

"The CCD."

"Oh," I said and headed to our camp, I packed up all my stuff in a big tote bag and Daryl packed up his and Merle's stuff. Before I walked out Daryl grabbed my arm to stop me. "Yer' ridin' with me, we still gotta talk," He said absentmindedly trailing his fingers down my arm causing goosebumps everywhere he touched. Again I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded again maybe just a little to quickly, he smiled and kissed my forehead, my breath quickened when I felt his lips on my forehead and hot breath on my face. He put his hand on my chest and he smiled at my heartbeat. His face got closer to mine and right before his lips touched mine he pulled away and mumbled, "We should go."

"Ya really need ta stop that," I told him.

"Wha'?" He asked.

"Ya know wha'."

He smirked grabbed him and Merle's stuff and headed out of the tent, I grabbed my own stuff and followed him, we threw our stuff in the back of the trunk and went to where everyone was standing in a circle. Rick told us where we would be sitting and when he said I was in the RV Daryl told him I was riding with him, he just nodded and went back to saying where everyone was. Right before we left Morales spoke up, "We're not going." The look on Sophia and Carl's face made me wanna cry, they ran to their friends and gave them hugs and Eliza gave Sophia her doll. They explained how they had family somewhere and I asked, "How do ya know they're alive?"

"We don't," Morales explained.

"Well that's stupid," I said bluntly.

I saw Daryl give me an unapproving look and I just shrugged, _Just stating the truth_ I mouthed. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Rick, Rick gave Morales a gun and some ammo and Shane, me, and Daryl looked at him like he was crazy. We only have a little for ourselves, if they wanna go out on their own and risk their lives they do it with their stuff.

As we headed for our vehicles I looked at them, 2 little kids they probably wouldn't survive long, I had to do something I sighed, turned around, and walked to Miranda. "Miranda, if y'all go out there alone there's a good chance y'all with die," I said simply.

"That's a chance we'll have to take."

"Ya want ta go through that, a painful death? And wha' if ya and yer' husband die? Huh? Who's gonna take care of them?" I asked.

"No one I guess," She said softly.

"If yer' with a group its a better chance ya'll survive, and yer' kids."

"I'll tell Morales that," She said and went to go talk to her husband.

They came back in about 5 minutes and told me they couldn't stay, I was sad but at least I tried. I slowly walked back to Daryl's truck and hopped in. "Wha' was that?" He asked.

"Tired ta git' 'em ta stay. Didn't work," I said simply.

"Always were the nice one," He told me as we started to leave.

"Ya use ta be, but ya still got yer' moments."

"Callin' me mean?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Yer' nice without Merle 'round."

"That so?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

He smirked and I asked, "Wha'd ya wanna talk 'bout earlier?"

"Um, nothing... just wanted ta tell ya 'bout Merle."

"Wha' 'bout 'im?' I asked.

"He's not dead."

"Then where is he?" I asked since I didn't see him.

"Somewhere. Don't know for sure."

"Then how ya know he's alive?" I asked confused.

"He cut off his hand ta git' out the cuffs and stole our truck," He explained.

I started laughing, "That's Merle for ya."

"Sure is," He said.

I smiled and yawned.

"Go ta sleep," He told me, "Ya need yer' rest."

"Whatever," I said and laid back.

I tried to sleep but when ever I closed my eyes I saw a walker. Not just any walker _my_ walker, she was young maybe 9 or 10 with medium blonde hair and bangs. She wore a purple dress with pink butterflies and a torn up pink hair bow. She was so young but still almost took my life, she would of if it won't for Daryl.

After a while I realized I wouldn't be able to sleep and just decided it stare out the window and watch everything pass by. There was a lot of trees and grass, I saw a bunch of wildflowers and was tempted to tell Daryl to pull over so I could pick them, I decided against though.

We drove a long time and once when I was looking into the woods I saw a deer and her babies looking back, this brought a smile to my face and I waved at them. Out the corn of my eye I saw Daryl look at me weird but I just laughed.

I saw a sign that read 'CDC 3 miles' and daryl said, "Should be there soon."

"No duh genius," I said pointing at the sign.

He smirked and said, "I knew before ya read that."

"What ever makes ya feel better Daryl," I said smiling.

The truck fell into a comfortable silence after that Daryl never was a big talker and that but bother me none, what he didn't say through words he showed.

I started day dreaming about what I'd be like to be a mother- before the apocalypse that is now having a baby is a death threat. Before long Daryl was telling me we were here, we got out and I speed walked to where Sophia and Carl were, I walked beside them so I wouldn't scare them. Sophia saw me and held my hand with the one that wasn't holding Carol's. I smiled as we met up with everybody else, all the other grown ups started talking about wrong choses or some shit but I wasn't listening until Daryl sceamed, "WALKERS!" I pushed Sophia behind me while Daryl stepped in front of me. Carol bent down and started talking to Sophia trying to calm her down, I let go of her hand and she hugged Carol tightly.

Rick was screaming about how the person inside the CDC was killing us and banging on the doors. Daryl started pulling me back to the truck and I heard Shane trying to get Rick to come on. I turned around just in time to see the doors come up, "Daryl look!" I said exictedly.

"I'll be damned," He muttered.

I saw a doctor holding a shotgun and standing beside him was a familiar looking girl about Sophia's age. She had straight blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore blue skinny jeans, a too big linkin park shirt that was tied in the back, and black converse.

"Chloe?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Mama!" She yelled and ran towards me. I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I missed ya Chloe Girl," I whispered in her ear.

"Missed you too."

I set her down and she walked over to Daryl, "Hi Daryl."

"Hey Ladybug," He said bending down to her height.

She smiled at her nickname, messed up his hair, and told him, "Your hairs getting long. Mama needs to cut it."

"I'll keep that in mind," He said laughing a bit. He stood up and I walked forward and gave the doctor a hug.

"Thanks for keepin' 'er safe."

"It's fine," He said.

"What's yer' name?" I asked.

"Doctor Jenner," He answered, I nodded and went to go stand with Chloe and Daryl.

"Any of y'all bit?" He asked.

"No," Rick answered.

"You all submit a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"I'm already breaking every rule letting y'all in here, at least let me be thorough."

I nodded in understanding and we headed to the elevato, we all squeezed in it and Daryl asked, "All doctors go 'round packin' heat like that?"

"Had some laying around I familiarized myself," Jenner answered then added looking at Carl, "But y'all seem safe enough. Execpt you Imma have to keep my eye on you."

When we stepped out Carol asked Jenner, "Are we underground?"

"You claustrophobic?" He asked.

"Little bit."

"Try not to think about it."

He showed us to the lab to take blood. We all sat and waited for our turns, when Andrea stood up she swaayed a bit but Jacqui kept her steaded.

"Is she okay?" Jenner asked.

"She's fine just hungry. We all are," Jacqui explained.

"I can solve that," He said and showed us to the Cafeteria.

I was amazed by all the food and appliances I used to use everyday. I walked to the fridge and went through it.

"Can I cook?" I asked.

"Sure," Jenner said.

"Cool, thanks," I said and got out frozen hamburg and a bunch of other stuff I needed. Chloe appeared beside me and asked, "What we makin'?"

"Hamburg Helper," I said with a smile.

"My favorite."

"Yep. Ya wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure, can Sophia help too?"

"If she wants ta."

"Sophia!" She yelled across the room, "Wanna help?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Thanks Gabby," Glenn said.

"Yer' welcome," I said smiling, "But ya should be thanking Chloe and Sophia, they did most of the work."

"Well thank y'all too," He said and we all started laughing. Him and pretty much everyone else was drunk and for Glenn the worst since it was his first time drinking I think.

"Your welcome," Sophia and Chloe said at the same time.

"Their talkin' at th' same time," Glenn said laughing.

I shook my head and held back a laugh, Daryl- who was sitting next to me -didn't even try to stop his laughter.

"What you laughting at?" Glenn asked.

"Ya," He said simply.

"Yeah, maybe ya should hold out on the drinkin'," I said.

"What why?"

"Okay don't then, just tryin' ta help."

"Why should I stop? I not the only one drinking," He said pointing to the bottle in my hands.

"Yeah but this ain't my first time in the rodeo," I explained.

"Course not. You hang with Merle and Daryl."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin'," Glenn said getting quiet.

"He means y'all are drunken idiots," I said takin' another sip of my liquor.

"Wha' 'bout ya?" Daryl asked looking at my bottle.

"Wha' can I say, y'all are bad influences on me," I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and Dale asked Lori, "Can Carl have some wine?"

"No," She answered quickly.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because, I just don't want him to."

"In Italy they serve wine with dinner."

"Well when he's in Italy he can have some," She said crossing her arms.

"Come on, just on sip," Dale said.

"Fine."

Dale poured him some wine and handed it to him. Everyone were practically falling for their sits to see his reaction, he toke a sip and scrunched his nose in disgust, "Ewww."

We all started laughing and I said, "Just stick ta soda pop kid."

He laughed and Daryl said, "Not ya Glenn."

"Hmmh?" He asked looking at the bottle in his hands.

"Don't stop. I wanna see how red yer' face can git'," He said chuckling.

"So what exactly happened here Jenner?" Shane asked. "Aren't there more of you?"

"No. When things started to go down, people started to leave to be with there family's you know. And the ones who stayed here, most of them..." He paused, "You opted out. Couldn't stand what was outside those doors."

"Why'd you stay?" Rick asked.

"To find a solution. A cure." Jenner said. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Dude you are such a buzzkill…" Glenn told Shane.

* * *

"There are dorms where you could sleep, the living area's shut down. The couchs are comfortable but there's cots in the basement if you wanna them. Theres also a game room you kids could play in. Just don't put in video games ok?"

Carl and Sophia nodded, I guess Chloe already knew.

"Oh, and when you shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner said walking away.

"Hot water?" Glenn asked with a smirk creeping up on his face. "That's what the man said." T-Dog said with a smile wider then Glenn's.

We all picked our rooms, me and Chloe, Carol and Sophia, Rick, Carl, and Lori, Amy and Andrea, Daryl, Dale, Jim, Jacqui and Shane in their own.

Me and Chloe put her stuff in our rooms, grabbed some clothes , shampoo, conditioner, and razor, and headed for the showers.

I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and hopped in. It was a little too hot so I turned it down a little bit, a grabbed the shampoo, rubbed it in my hair, and washed it out.

_"This feels like heaven,"_ I thought.

I washed my hair with conditioner, and washed my body, then shaved my legs and under my arms. I remember to not use too much water, turned off the water and hopped out, I covered myself with a towel and walked back to me and Chloe's room. I dried off and changed into some teddy bear pajama shorts and tank top.

I walked to the game room and found Carl, Chloe, and Sophia sitting with Lori and Carol.

"Y'all can go," I told them.

They nodded and left, I asked the kids, "Wha' y'all sitin' 'round for?"

"We're bored," Chloe explained.

"Well come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Sophia asked.

"To git' some cups."

"For what?" Carl asked

"Ya'll see," I said walking to the kitchen.

I grabbed some red solo cups and sat at the table, Chloe and Sophia sat next to me, and Carl next to Chloe. "Okay, so me and Chloe are gonna teach y'all some," I told them.

"Cup song?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay, so everyone take a cup," Everyone took a cup, "Clap twice... Tap the cup three times... Clap again... Move the cup tappin' the top ta make a noise... Clap again... Pick it up and turn it horizontal... Hit the rim ta yer' hand... Hit the bottom corn ta the table... Tranfer the cup from yer' right hand to yer' left... Hit yer' palm and hit the top ta the table," I said doing each action with the kids doing the same.

We redid it at least ten times then I sung and did it at the same time,

_"I got my ticket for the long way round _  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way _  
_And I sure would like some sweet company _  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair _  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk _  
_You're gonna miss me talk, oh _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round _  
_The one with the prettiest of views _  
_It's got mountains It's got rivers _  
_It's got sights to give you shivers _  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk _  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair _  
_You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh _  
_Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone _  
_When I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk _  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh _  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

"Wow, you sing really good," Sophia said.

"Thanks, but Chloe sings better then me," I said smiling.

"Really," Carl asked.

"I guess," Chloe said.

"Sing something," Carl said.

"Um, okay," She cleared her throat,

_"I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans skin was showin'_  
_Hot night wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_And all the other boys_  
_Try to chase me_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_You took your time with the call_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all_  
_But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_And all the other boys_  
_Try to chase me_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad (bad, _  
_bad)_

_It's hard to look right_  
_At you baby_  
_But here's my _  
_number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you_  
_And this is crazy_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_And all the other boys_  
_Try to chase me_  
_But here's my number_  
_So call me maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe!"_

By the end she was standing on her seat going crazy, me, Carl, and Sophia could not stop laughing.

Lori make in and told us it was time for Carl and Sophia it was time for bed, I decided it was time for me and Chloe to go to bed too, we headed to our room and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**Did y'all like y'all's suprise (Chloe) :D**

**First song- Cup Song (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick**

**Second song- Call Me Maybe by Caryl Rae Jepsen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I found this wonderful story called _A-Z Caryl by Lil' Ass Kicker _if you get a chance could you go read, follow, favorite, and review that'd be awesome :) So about not updating I went to my friends for a week and I started cheering again so it's a little harder for me to update.**

* * *

I woke up to find Chloe gone, probably hanging with Carl and Sophia. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, I hadn't seen my little girl in about a year, since her dad had her over the summer.

I got up changed and brushed my hair throwing my hair into a messy bun singing,

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
_Fight fear for _  
_the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_  
_Hold still right before we crash _  
_'cause we both know how this ends_  
_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and _  
_I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't _  
_need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our _  
_love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you _  
_my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. _  
_Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our _  
_love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and _  
_refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all _  
_common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll _  
_choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to _  
_you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing _  
_relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, _  
_why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my _  
_clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. _  
_Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_  
_Why are _  
_you my clarity?_  
_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are _  
_you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

I walked down to the cafeteria where T-Dog was serving scramble eggs. "Helps with the hangover," He explained. I nodded, I had a small headache nothing like Glenn, Rick, or Daryl they lookd horrible.

"Ya look horrible Daryl," I pointed out.

"Yer' quite the charmer," Daryl said and put his head down.

I shrugged and went to go sit by him. when I sat down he grabbed my hand and held it loosely. He looked up and smiled at me with caused me to smile a huge smile.

Everyone was here except Shane and Dr. Jenner, Shane finally walked in and headed straight for the coffee. "Shane what happen to your neck? The scratches?" Rick asked while Shane sat down.

"Must have done while I was sleeping." Shane said and Jenner walked in the room.

"Excuse me, I hate to ask questions but-"

"Your going to anyway?" He said rudely interrupting Dale.

Dale nod and asked Jenner his question. "We didn't come here for the eggs, we came for answers." Andrea had said.

Jenner lead us to the control room. "Vi, show us Test Subject 19 please."

The computer listen and said, "Showing Test Subject 19." and the computer showed something that looked like a brian.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked on the other side of the room as me.

"Yes. This is a brain recording. This person was bitten and said they would help us see what would happen." Jenner said.

He showed us the rest of the recording and it was unbelievable. I don't need that happening to anyone else.

Andrea looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"She lost somebody recently. Her sister." Lori told Jenner. "I've lost someone to my wife. She was this person."

It was quiet until Dale pointed it out. "I don't mean to ask another question but, what happens when that clock it zero?"

We looked at the clock that said 30:59 on it.

"The basement generators- they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick questioned. Jenner didn't respond so Rick asked Vi instead. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

The computer voice came on overhead. "When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." That didn't sound good.

I sank down against one of the desks. What was going to happen to us? No one believed this. Shane, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog went to check downstairs to make see what Vi had told us was true.

Daryl appeared beside me, "Go pack up ya and Chloe's stuff."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just in case."

I nodded and went to me and Chloe's room. I didn't know what was Chloe so I packed up pretty much the whole dresser, then I packed up my stuff including the shampoo, conditioner, bodywash, and razor.

I looked over the room to see if I left anything and noticed a desk in the corner. I searched through it and found normal things, pens, paper, post-it stamps, a bunch of different papers, a calendar, and a bulletin board filled with pictures. I took down one of the pictures, it was one with a little girl maybe 6 or so and a women in about her twenties or so. I dropped the picture, little girl looked too fimiliar too much like the walker that almost got me.

I put the bags by the door and sat on the floor, all of the sudden the air conditioner went out.

"What the hell..." I muttered.

I stood up and opened the door just as my lights went out.

Jenner walked by, everyone's lights went out at once. They all questioned Jenner about the electrical situation. "What's goin' on? Why is everythin' turnin' off?" Daryl asked.

Jenner grabbed the bottle of liquor from Daryl's hand as he walked by. "The energy use is being prioritized." I walked over to Chloe and Daryl came and stood beside us. Jenner gulped a mouthful down.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale was equally confused with the rest of us.

Jenner kept walking as everyone followed. "It's not up to me," Jenner confessed. "Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

Daryl wasn't pleased with Jenner's answer. "Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Jenner didn't reply. He just continued to go where ever he was going. "Hey, I'm talking to ya!" Daryl was shouting now. It would be in Jenner's best interest to speak to him. "What do ya mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a buildin' do anything."

In that moment Shane, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog returned from thier destination. Rick began to start questioning as well.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power, it's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner was referring to the clock on the wall that was counting down.

The clock read 00:31:27.

We reached the computers when Jenner had finally stopped. He drank some more as everything fell silent, awaiting his words. Instead of speaking, he handed the bottle back to Daryl who snatched it out of his hand. Daryl wasn't worried about the drink anymore.

Jenner was walking up the steps when he chose to speak again. "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea shared our confussion.

"They were the last to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the lab till the end." Jenner paused to take a breath. "They thought they were close to a solution." He turned and walked to the top of the steps.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner turned and started to walk toward his desk. Shane ran after him to kick his ass, but Rick stopped him.

Rick ordered Lori and the rest of us to grab our things. "We're getting out of here now!" All at once, everyone shot for the door, but stopped when an alarm sounded.

A large clock appeared on the main screen as Vi began to speak. "Thirty minutes to decontamination." Definately not a good sound.

"Doc, what's goin' on here, damn it?" Daryl was going to explode if he didn't get answers.

Shane was by the computers, heading to Jenner. "Ya'll heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Thats when the steel door closed.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn's face was terrified. "He just locked us in!"

Shane was pacing rapidly. Carl ran to Lori. Daryl released my hand and ran after Jenner. "You son of a bitch." Rick called for Shane to stop him. "You locked us in here!" Shane was pleading him to stop. Shane and T-Dog held Daryl back before he could jab Jenner in the head with the nearly emptied liquor bottle.

Rick begged Jenner to open the door. "There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergancy exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn thing," Daryl demanded.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Jenner was pointing to Rick but was referring to all of us.

I rushed behind Daryl. That is where I felt most safe. This was going to end horribly but I would at the, very least feel safe.

"It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Jenner had refused to answer Rick before, but now he had no choice. Shane kicked Jenner's chair and Daryl was screaming at him.

Jenner erupted. "Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He paused trying to calm himself down. He took a seat in one of the chairs. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick was staring Jenner down.

Jenner told Vi to define it for us. "HITs- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." Many of those words I never heard of. I did, however, understand explosive. We were all going to die. "The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

Rick, Carl, and Lori clung to each other. I held Chloe close and struggled not to cry, I back up to a wall and sat down holding Chloe in my lap. Most other people stood in shock as Jenner explained VI's definition in smaller words. "It sets the air on fire."

Jenner added to his explanation. "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

Daryl broke away quickly as Rick and Glenn followed him. They tried to unseal the door, but it was no use. Daryl threw the empty bottle in frustration. "Open the damn door!"

Shane ran to the door with an axe. Every strike meant nothing. T-Dog threw an axe to Daryl as well. This door was never going to budge.

Shane claimed that their effort wasn't making a dent. "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner informed them.

Daryl came after him, axe in the air. "Well your head ain't!" It took at least four men to prevent him from bashing Jenner's face in.

Carol fought to get her and Sophia out. She believed that this was too cruel. Jenner was keeping us cagged like animals. Shane had enough playing around. He ran, grabbed a gun, and shoved it in Jenner's face. Rick tried to negotiate with Shane. The anger was overtaking him. Shane screamed and shot at nearby computers and lights on the ceiling.

Rick struggled but soon got the gun away. He elbowed Shane on the mouth and Shane was on the ground. Rick then turned to Jenner. "You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

Jenner looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when the others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise..." Jenner stood up, his face in Rick's. "To her." He pointed to the main screen. "My wife." That's when everything clicked in my mind. TS-19 was Jenner's wife. She must have been bit while working on finding a cure. "She begged me to go on as long as I could. How could I say no?"

"Mama?" Chloe asked.

"Yes baby."

"Are we gonna live?" She asked.

"I don't know baby."

"But I was got you back I can't lose you again," She said starting to cry again.

"I know Chloe Girl," I said and breaking down unable to control my cries. Daryl looked over at us and started to hit harder, I held Chloe closer as she cried into my shoulder. I shut my eyes and waited for the building to explode, I felt some grab my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl pulling me up and the metal down open, I grabbed Chloe's hand and ran as fast as I could. She barely kept up with me and Daryl split off to get me, Chloe, and his stuff. When we got to the windows I heard Rick yell, "Get down!" I pushed Chloe to the ground and leaned over top of her. The explosion was so loud I couldn't hear anything for a minute or two, everything looked like it was buffering like in slowmotion. I felt someone pushing me forward, everything went back to normal and I looked around everyone was counted for except Jacqui and Jim.

I turned around and saw Daryl pushing me towards the truck, I asked, "Where's Jacqui and Jim?"

"They're stayin'," He answered quietly.

"Wha'?! We gotta go back!" I said walking back towards the building.

"No," He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back, "It's about ta blow. Ya go in there and ya'll die ta."

"It's Jacqui."

"I know, but she made a choice. We have ta respect that."

I was quietly sobbing and Daryl pulled me into a hug, "Shhh. Baby, it's okay. Its gonna be okay. Now lets git' ta the truck." I nodded and we walked to his truck, he opened the door for me and got in just as the buliding exploded. He threw himself over me and when everything went quiet I asked, "Where's Chloe?"

"With Rick, Lori, Carol, and the kids."

"She's safe?" I asked.

"She's pefectly fine."

"Okay," I said and stared out the window watching the world go by. Everything seemed so lifeless, dead, nothing like when we first drove here, like the explosion like it killed messed everything up, like it killed all hope we had.

We stopped all of the sudden and I looked around, we were on a highway scattered with cars and bodies. Daryl explained that we had to leave the truck and take Merle's motorcycle that was in the back. We got out and put our stuff in the RV, got on the motorcycle and started it up. This wasn't my first time on his bike and probably not my last either, this was one of my first things to do ride the motorcycle, it's so fun, the wind in my hair. Since there wasn't a second sit on the bike I had to hold on to Daryl tight so I would fall off. I wonder what we looked like Daryl with his angel jacket me holding on for dear life.

I rested my head on Daryl's shoulder and he asked- very louded I might added, "Ya ahvin' fun?"

"Tons," I said.

I could tell he was smiling when he said, "Me too."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Daryl's waist tighter and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

We stopped suddenly and I turned around to see the RV smoking. Dale told us we needed a new radiator hose or something, we all got out to look around. Glenn suggested that we stock up on suppiles here.

"Theres probably food and water," I said.

"I don't like it," Lori said.

"We need it," I explained, "We're almost out of water and food."

"We could get gas too," T-Dog said.

"Rick?" Lori asked.

"Everybody go look, but stay close," He explained.

Lori pouted but walked off, I headed to a dark green honda and opened the back door a big black bag fell out and I unzipped it. On top was some men and women clothes, then some canned and boxed food and a couple of bottled waters, and on the very bottom a bunch of 50 dollar bills.

I laughed to myself knowing money was useless now, I threw the money on the ground and put everything else back and zipped it up. I went through the rest off the car and found Apples To Apples, Cranium, and Whoonu in the trunk. I put the bag and games in the RV and went to go search an old ford truck I found more canned and boxed food, some more clothes, and a fully charged iPod touch. I searched the music and found a bunch of Chloe's favorite music I put it in my pocket, then I found a car charger for it, and a polaroid supercolor 645 camera.

"Sophia, Carl, Chloe," I called.

They came over and asked, "What?"

"Smile," I said.

They stood with Chloe in the middle and Carl's arm around Chloe's shoulder, I smiled and took the picture. It printed and I showed it to them then put it in the RV with everything else so it wouldn't get messed up.

As I was coming out the RV Dale signaled for me to get down I saw a bunch of walkers coming our way and ran to where I saw the kids. "Get down!" I whisper yelled.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Walkers." They crawled under the cars and I went under the one with Chloe wrapping my arms around she to keep her from moving. I looked around and didn't see T-Dog, Dale, or Andrea. Carl and Sophia were only and Lori had her hand over Carol's mouth to keep her quiet. They started walking by and I held my breath closed my eyes and didn't move, the footsteps stopped and everything was quiet. That was until I heard Sophia scream.

* * *

**So I hope y'all liked it I'm sorry it took so long to post.**

**Song- Clarity by Zedd (feat. Foxes)**

**One or more reviews and I'll continue.**


End file.
